Fangorn Forest
by lotrmatrixstarwarsfan
Summary: Legolas and Gimli go adventuring in the woods, but unbeknowst to them, a darker, more ancient power lies in wait. A power that could threaten their world as they know it...
1. a simple trip

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and ideas belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema, and the rest belong to me.

Chapter 1: The Forest

The sky was painted a mixture of brilliant vermillion and crimson. It was the dawning of a new day. Two contrasting figures stood on the edge of the forest, accompanied by a horse; one tall, one short. Very different indeed they were.

The taller form was just soaking in the atmosphere, surveying his environment and listening with ever-attentive pointed ears. The smaller form, on the other hand, was tensed and smoothing his hand over the blade of his battleaxe, swinging it down in slight arcs ever occasionally. He was muttering under his breath, something along the lines of stupid elves and their infinite abilities to waste time. The other, however, seemed unbothered by his incessant grumbling.

The taller of the two was an elf. He was fair of face and had long, flowing blonde hair braided in the way of his race. Keen, intelligent grey eyes peered out from an oval face. He was clothed in the greens and browns of the wood elves. He stood tall and straight, motionless as the wind blew, whipping his braids against his shoulders.

The shorter fellow was a bearded dwarf. On his own, one would already consider him short, but beside his companion, he looked even more diminutive. Yet, what he lacked in stature, he made up for with his fierceness and courage. In battle he was not to be underestimated.

It was strange that an elf and a dwarf were found together and even stranger that they were friends, the best of friends. It was a wonder that these two equally obstinate creatures ever put aside their differences for they were as alike as white and black.

'It seemed only yesterday,' the elf commented, musing on the intricacies and frailties of their friendship, when a gruff voice derailed his train of thought.

'Will we never set off into the accursed forest? It likes me not, and I favour even less.' He was restive and given the stories he had heard of Fangorn forest, it was not in the least bit strange that he was eager to leave the forest grounds as soon as possible. They had just separated from their friends; the hobbits set off north, while Aragorn had headed back.

'Nay, friend Gimli, I believe it to be time to set off, the elf finally said, as he snapped out of his contemplative mood, much to the relief of his companion. Legolas, son of Thranduil son of Oropher, the prince of Mirkwood, turned and put a reassuring hand on the dwarf's shoulder. 'And anyway, if you stopped fingering the axe, I believe the trees would be less hostile.' He finished with a wink and moved to lead the horse away, his clear laughter trailing him as he watched his friend spluttering out of the corner of his eye.

Unable to fight with the truth of the statement, Gimli settled for the most fitting comeback he could think of.

'Humph.'

'I see, humph. That's a new one. Most eloquent of you Gimli. Humph, then,' he said, breaking into more good-natured laughter, which only served to make his already irritated companion even more irate. Legolas turned to the horse and stroked its mane. He murmured lowly in the ear of the horse, melodic syllables flowing as he spoke to it in his native tongue and mounted the steed upon obtaining its permission. The steed's name was Rusfel. It had been given to them by Faramir, the prince of Ithlien, when their old steed, Arod, had died in an orc attack. Orc attacks were infrequent due to measures taken by the Men of Gondor to destroy the orcs, but the steps were not always enough to stop all attacks, only prevent most.

Arod had been lent to them during the perilous Quest, when Faramir was still captain, and King Elessar but the ranger Strider. Legolas chuckled as he recalled how Gimli had been (and continued to be) reluctant to ride on horseback. They had always shared a steed since then and were practically inseparable.

Hearing the laughter, Gimli glared at Legolas. He proceeded to glower in silence, patiently ignoring the intermittent gasps between gales of laughter as he waited for Legolas to help him upon the horse. It was their usual custom and he had become well accustomed to it.

Minutes passed, and Gimli found himself no further from the ground than he was earlier. Seeing no offers of assistance, he harrumphed and proceeded to mount Rusfel himself, garnering much mirthful laughter from Legolas. Rusfel seemed quite discontent to allow Gimli upon his back without a good fight. Each time Gimli moved to mount, the steed gleefully pranced just out of reach. Gimli was rather thoroughly covered in dirt after a few tries, huffing and panting as though he had just fought in an epic battle.

'By Mahal! This is no horse, but a devil incarnate!' Gimli cried out in frustration. Rusfel neighed victoriously, while Legolas shook his head and chided the horse. Rusfel merely shrugged his head and neighed in return.

'Maybe Rusfel will allow you to mount if you asked nicely.' Legolas offered innocently. Gimli stared at him and proceeded to mutter something in his native tongue. Even though Legolas did not understand the dwarf, - for dwarfs never shared their language with other races- from the tone of his muttering it was certainly not pleasant.

Gimli was not about to give in to a horse. His ego was much bruised and he intended to wipe the smile off the elf's face. He lunged for the horse once more, but the beast pranced away each time he started. Legolas was still sitting comfortably atop the horse despite its wild movements.

In frustration, Gimli took up his axe and swung it at the horse to frighten it. Luckily, Rusfel was able to move swiftly to dodge the blade, but Gimli had come precariously close to beheading the horse and separating his friend into two halves of a body. As Gimli had intended, the 'attack' had the desired effect on the horse, making it less cocky than it was before (a temporary effect rest assured).

After recovering his wits sufficiently, Legolas continued with the banter— for Gimli was not to be let off so easily.

"I would that you were less reckless with the axe, my friend. Unlike a certain someone, I have good need of a head atop my shoulder. Besides, the horse is our only mode of transportation. Thus I'd prefer you restrain your use of the axe." Legolas stated in a serious tone; however the humour twinkling in his eyes proved otherwise.

"Aye, fear not milady, I will be here to protect you. The only ones who will suffer the wrath of my axe are the orcs." Gimli said proudly, while Legolas rolled his eyes, replying with a sarcastic "Thank you, milord".

"It was risky," Gimli conceded out of the blue, "I would be grieved to lose such a friend as you." Caught off guard at the sudden sobering of tone, Legolas turned around to regard his friend. He was deeply touched by the sincerity seen in his friend's body language and facial expression.

"Thank you Gimli. Know that I hold you in the highest regard as well." Legolas smiled fondly.

"'Tis nothing, that's what friends are for." The dwarf responded gruffly, trying to brush off the compliment. He blinked furiously, wondering at the sudden mist that had blurred his vision. Legolas watched his friend affectionately, knowing that Gimli's gruff exterior belied a sentimental and passionate heart, one faultlessly loyal to those who had earned his trust, such as Legolas had been privileged enough to.

Of course, the truce would not last long. Very soon, Rusfel was back to his old antics, taunting at Gimli and succeeding in irritating the dwarf quite severely. This time, Gimli was true to his word, as he kept himself from using the axe, much as he would like to. A promise was a promise and Gimli was an honourable man, or rather, dwarf.

After witnessing his friend's fruitless and rather pathetic attempts at mount the horse, Legolas relented and whispered a few words in the horse's ear. His words seemed to have an immediate effect on the horse, which quietened down quickly. Gimli looked suspiciously at Legolas. Smiling, the elven prince offered a hand to him companion.

Gimli looked at the outstretched hand and seemed to hesitate as to whether he should accept assistance. Then, suddenly, he grabbed the hand and swiftly tugged downwards. Fortunately for Legolas, he emerged the more agile of the two, as he loosed his hand, regained his balance and finally pulled Gimli up by his belt, in one continuous motion.

As the horse set off for the forest, Legolas could still hear Gimli cursing away, though judging from the tone, he knew his friend had long forgiven his pranks.

The sight that greeted Legolas as he stepped into the forest smote his tender heart. It was evident that Fangorn forest had been extensively damaged by the orcs of Saruman. The hewing and uprooting of trees had been rampant, broken trunks and battered stumps were the little left of the forest. Smashed boughs and splintered branches littered the ground, strewn unkemptly all over. As he rested a soothing palm on the bark of a tree, its mournful song of grief and loss reached his soul and not for the first time in his life, Legolas felt his rage rising at the impudence of the orcs to destroy the gift of Mother Nature, just as they had done to his beloved home.

Gimli was less affected by the state of the forest. He looked distastefully at the havoc wreaked by the orcs, but looking to his friend, he saw the greater impact the destruction had on his friend. It was then that he remembered how close his friend was to nature, his heritage as a prince of Mirkwood making him especially sensitive to its moods, and grief his friend was experiencing. He put his hand on his friend's back (for he could not reach the shoulder) to comfort him, and showered him with support.

Legolas turned to face his dear friend. He could feel the concern and support radiating from his friend. Shaking his head slightly in response to an inquiry on whether he was too badly affected to go on, he took a breath and motioned the go ahead to continue. It was at times like this that he was grateful for the encouragement of his friend.

They delved deeper into the forest, when they came to a spot of charred remains. Much of that area had been burnt and the fact that orcs took delight in the destruction of all things was evident. Legolas was upset, but he was also greatly comforted by the knowledge that the darkness had been defeated and the small remaining bands of orcs left were being rounded up and destroyed. His face was grave as he surveyed the extent of damage to the forest. It would take many years until the forest regained some semblance of life, but whether it would even be restored to its former beauty was highly doubtful.

On they continued, Legolas relying on the strength of his friend to press on. His hopes were sinking as he only saw more sights of a ruined forest. He was about to turn back, when he espied a small patch of forest that was yet to be marred by the orcs or fire. It was a sight to behold. It was ancient, as they remembered, and majestic. Though the trees were unchanged in their hostility, the darkness seemed to have been lifted off the forest in part. Olden oaks and rowans, chestnuts and lindens, birch and ferns, trees and plants of every variety and kind grew everywhere, in no particular order, and yet it was this lack of order that seemed alluring.

Slender vines and lianas intertwined along great trunks, overhanging branches casting soft shadows on the ground. Ancient giants of green leaves, trunks and branches stood in their full splendour, faintly illuminated by the soft sunlight that sifted through the leaves.

Gimli was awed. He had never been one for nature, but the rustic beauty of the forest was as he had never encountered. He found himself quite unable to take his eyes off the forest. Forcing his eyes off the panoramic view for a moment, he soon found that the view had a rather similar effect on his friend.

'Quite a beauty, eh?' Gimli said, cocking a brow.

'Aye, I believe my theory was proven correct, mellon nin.' The blonde elf replied without taking his eyes off the forest. He sounded far away, the beauty of the forest was surrealistic.

Usually Gimli would have snorted, but he was currently too preoccupied to react to a seemingly insignificant jibe. However, though the dwarf might have been mesmerised by the forest, he had not completely lost his appetite for a good battle of wits.

'You have not seen the Caves at Dunharrow. We shall see who is humbled at the end, mellon nin.' Gimli said smugly. He had learnt enough of the elves' tongue in his time with his friend to understand that 'mellon nin' meant 'my friend'.

'We shall see indeed.' Legolas arched a slender brow in return. After taking a few more lingering looks at forest, he turned his mind to the things at hand.

'Come, Gimli. We shall pitch camp. It will be dark soon and it will not do to be without a resting place for the night.' Thus the two companions began busying themselves, preparing for the night.

Well, Ainaechoiriel I hope that satisfies you. Yes, for all those people who have previously reviewed, I have done a major overview of the chapter. This will be a rather long piece and I will continue to write as long as you continue to review. So if you enjoy the story, I hope you review (you have no idea how much they encourage me.) Anyway, time for a shameless plug: I am currently also working on a legomance. The first chapter should be up soon.

P.s. All forms of comments are encouraged, especially constructive criticism. You can go ahead and flame me but I don't believe in flaming (the flames could be used for more useful things - some other writers use them to heat the homes of the poor in Afghanistan or barbecue food). If you do not like the story, you are kindly invited not to return, because honestly, your presence is neither required nor wanted. Thank you for your wonderful co- operation and have a nice day. ;)

Namaarie Lotrmatrixstarwarsfan. (changed from Nämarié due to some objections, ;) )


	2. Chaper 2: Fine, Not So Good

Disclaimer: All hail the great Tolkien. All the recognisable characters belong to him. *looks at self nervously* What, is my hair out of place? Stop staring at me, I promise to put them back after I'm done. Right? *grins sheepishly* Then again, maybe I'll keep Legolas and Elrond... *spots Tolkien police* okay, okay, I surrender.  
  
Chapter 2: Fine, Not So Good  
  
After many hours of scouting, the two companions had finally settled upon a cave in the northern section of the forest much to Legolas' chagrin.  
  
'The cave will settle us from the weather,' Gimli argued. 'Besides, it provides us with cover from the sides and back. That leaves only the front to protect.' As much as Legolas disliked the idea, he had to concede that his friend's words made sense. (Pretty impressive for a dwarf, he had said, subsequently resulting in him being on the receiving end of a kick in the shin.)  
  
No, he was not afraid of the dark, nor did he mind the low ceiling; rather he was unhappy that he would be unable to see the stars. However, while other elves would have understood and concurred, the dwarf would be incapable of seeing the logic behind this. Unfortunately, this left the elven prince with no other alternative except to give in without a fight.  
  
After instructing Rusfel with a few words, he let the horse free to roam as it pleased and headed back to the cave. Somehow, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he could not shrug off. There was something amiss in the woods.  
  
When he returned to the cave, he found Gimli already busying away, making the cave more comfortable.  
  
'I see the master dwarf has taken up a new occupation. My, my, times have changed. Tell me; does it pay more to be a housewife than a warrior?' Legolas flashed a brilliant grin at his friend.  
  
Not one to pass up a challenge, Gimli replied, 'At least I have discovered a decent way to occupy my time, unlike a certain fellow who has whiled his time away.'  
  
Legolas smiled, but his smile turned quickly into a frown.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'The woods warn of approaching danger.' Legolas said. He closed his eyes as he extended his senses to the surroundings. His head jerked up.  
  
'There are orcs coming at the cave quickly. We must leave, now.'  
  
Grabbing up the baggage, he moved towards the entrance of the cave quickly. Gimli followed his friend closely, snatching up the halberd. Too late. As he turned, a shower of arrows blocked his path. Orcs were already swarming in at an alarming rate. The duo retrieved their weapons and began hacking away at the Orc barrier.  
  
'Gurth gothrim lye!' Legolas put a few arrows to the bow and started firing at the orcs with razor-sharp precision. He reloaded the bow in a series of quick movements and began emptying out his quiver of arrows with superhuman speed. Yet the stream of orcs never ceased and it seemed that for every one of the fell creatures Legolas shot down, twenty more rose to take its place.  
  
'For Khazad-dum!' Gimli leaped into battle with a series of blood- curdling cries. The dwarven warrior wielded his battle axe with a gleam in his eyes. He was faring pretty well himself.  
  
'Twenty-one, master elf,' Gimli let out before leaping aside and hewing another Orc head. He manoeuvred his axe skilfully, fighting off several opponents at one go. He espied Legolas from the corner of his eye. Legolas had switched to the use of his twin blades for his arrows were spent and besides, the arrows were of little use in such close proximity battle.  
  
'It seems I have bested you, for I have twenty-four.' Legolas said, his elven knifes turning and slashing, bringing down another couple of orcs. 'Make that twenty-six.'  
  
Gimli was about to reply when he heard Legolas cry out, 'Watch out behind!' He twisted round and with two strokes of his axe, another Orc joined the mess on the ground.  
  
Legolas could see his dwarven companion slowing already. He could have held out a lot longer if he was on his own, but defending two was quite a different matter. Already he was having slight difficulty holding off the onslaught of the Orcs, not to mention discreetly helping Gimli with a few that escaped his notice.  
  
But even with the assistance of Legolas, it seemed plain that Gimli would not last. Obtuse as the orcs were, they could also see the weak link in the elf and dwarf army and intensified the assault on the poor dwarf who was rather overwhelmed. The Orcs pressed forward, swiftly gaining the upper hand.  
  
Now Gimli and Legolas had their backs against the wall. Legolas' blades were mere reels of silver light as he whirled his knifes, decapitating any Orcs that came too near. Gimli was putting up a valiant battle against the Orcs muttering many a dwarven curse word as he ducked to escape a fresh rain of arrows and then fended off blows from the Orc directly in front. The dwarf was not built for the high speed battle and was tiring fast (well technically neither were the Orcs, but they had the strength in numbers). Gimli slipped up and the forefront Orc left a nasty gash on his arm.  
  
Gimli glared at the Orc and whacked it hard with the reverse side of the blade.  
  
'Take that!' He exclaimed as he cleaved the Orc's head clean on its shoulders and kicked its corpse aside. Well, the Orcs must have predicted wrongly then, for the Orc numbers were now greatly diminished and only a handful was left. Gimli smirked as he added to the numbers on the ground and quickly looked to his friend at his side. Legolas' warrior braids whipped against is neck as he spun his blades, quickly twisting the blade out of the unlucky Orc's hand, before driving a blade into its chest. Seeing Legolas did not require assistance (what is the possibility of him needing assistance anyway?), Gimli focused his attention back to the battle in front of him and finished off the Orcs in front of him.  
  
When Gimli turned again, Legolas was putting the final touches to the last standing Orc. Gimli looked on with satisfaction as he watched the Orc body crumpled to the ground. Legolas did not miss the grin on Gimli's face.  
  
'Hah. Ha-ha.' Gimli could not resist gloating, even though he knew that it was a juvenile behaviour.  
  
'Why Gimli, you are grinning like a foolish lad.' Legolas said with a laugh. 'What caused the frumpy dwarf to smile?'  
  
'Well, in case you failed to notice, the Orcs thought we were going down.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'We did not.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'That showed them.'  
  
'The point being?'  
  
'Ah, I had enough of your inane rambling. Go talk to the horse.' Legolas laughed cheerily. Gimli grumbled and grabbed the baggage, before heading off. He came back as soon as he left.  
  
'Fine, not so good.' Gimli muttered. Legolas had heard the approaching Orcs by then and readied his weapons. There were even more Orcs this time than the last, but unfortunately for the Orcs, Gimli and Legolas would not go down without a fight.  
  
And the battle ensued.  
  
** 'Gurth gothrim lye!' - Death to our foes!  
  
Mwahahahaha. I left you at a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, as mentioned before, all constructive criticism is encouraged but flames will not avail you, fires of Udun (flamers). I have developed a Fire-blower (I wish) and the flames will simply be used to power it for battle against *gasp* flamers. So if you enjoy it please review, reviews are my oxygen.  
  
Namaarie, Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva (Farewell, sweet water and light laughter until we meet again)  
  
Lotrmatrixstarwarsfan 


End file.
